


Muse

by chimwonshik



Series: House of Blossoms [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, POV Wonshik, Supportive Wonshik, Tailor Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: Taekwoon has an important day ahead and Wonshik tries to give him the confidence he needs.-Can be read as a standalone.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt in [this ask](http://chimwonshik.tumblr.com/post/178224287274/hi-me-again-sorry-for-so-many-like-things-but-i).
> 
> I imagine this is maybe the first time Taekwoon is going to be proposing some suit designs that Wonshik could model for the store and he’s nervous about the meeting, or something? It takes place somewhere between HoB and HoM.

“How do I look?”

Wonshik lifts his head from his pillow where he was ready to drop back into a doze and looks at Taekwoon standing fully-dressed at the foot of the bed.

He takes in the sight of his boyfriend’s navy three-piece suit, hugging him in all the right places and showing off miles of legs, and has to fight not to lick his lips.

“Ugly. Totally ugly. So ugly you should take it off and come back to bed.”

Taekwoon groans and turns back to the mirror. “Don't tempt me.”

Wonshik crawls from the mattress and stands behind him, resting his hands on Taekwoon’s hips.

“You look incredible and you're going to do just fine.  _ Better _ than fine. Your designs are going to blow them away.” Wonshik wiggles his eyebrows. “With me as your muse, how could they not?” He giggles and ducks away as Taekwoon makes a playful swipe at him.

He returns to his position behind him, watching Taekwoon fiddle with the knot of his tie again, and he reaches up to take his hands in his and hold them down at his sides.

“You've got this. You know exactly what you’re talking about, so much so that you could probably run rings around every person who’s going to be in that room. You can see your passion in your eyes. I love it about you, and they will too.”

It’s not been long since they first said the L word to each other, and Wonshik watches a soft, irrepressible smile tug at the corners of Taekwoon’s lips. There’s a playful sparkle in his eyes, his confidence already boosted.

“What else?”

“Hmm?” Wonshik asks, placing a kiss on Taekwoon’s neck just above his collar.

“What else do you love about me?”

“Hmm, let’s see… I love that you've been so patient with me, especially when it comes to us. I love the way you push me to be better. I love the way you look in my apartment. I love that you like getting your own way and that I like giving it to you.”

Taekwoon’s plump lips quiver where he’s trying to hide his amusement, especially at that last one, but there’s adoration in his eyes and they look like they might even be a little bit wet. It’s a look Wonshik will never tire of seeing.

“I love that gooey look you get in your eyes whenever you look at me.” He giggles as Taekwoon reaches over his shoulder to press his palm flat over Wonshik’s face and shove him back. He takes gentle hold of Taekwoon’s wrist and kisses his palm before putting his mouth close to his ear. “You're handsome.” He presses a kiss beneath it. “You're good with your hands. And your tongue. And your co-”

“That's  _ not _ helping,” Taekwoon interrupts, but he's smiling and Wonshik can feel how he's looser in his arms.

He presses his nose to Taekwoon’s hair and breathes in the scent of his shampoo. “Are you sure you don't want a blowjob before you leave? You've still got time.”

Taekwoon had been too keyed up last night for Wonshik to relax him the best way he knows how, but now he's more at ease, an orgasm might do him good.

Taekwoon shakes his head. “I want to make sure I'm there in plenty of time so I’ll be leaving in a second. And I want to make sure I don't get anything on my clothes.”

Wonshik snorts, offended. “When have you ever known me to spill?”

Taekwoon laughs and turns in his arms to loop his own around Wonshik’s neck. “You’ll have plenty of chances to not ‘spill’ later. Hopefully tonight if everything goes to plan.”

“I’ll be here.”

A trace of Taekwoon’s worry returns in the form of a crease between his eyebrows. “Be prepared for either celebratory sex or comfort cuddles.”

“I’ll be here,” Wonshik says again. “No matter what you need.”

Taekwoon smiles and leans in for a kiss which Wonshik happily returns. When his boyfriend pulls away and starts to step out of his arms, Wonshik makes a noise of protest.

“One more for luck?” he asks, fluttering his eyelashes.

Taekwoon snorts a fond laugh and comes back for a second kiss which Wonshik holds for as long as Taekwoon will let him.

“I love you,” Taekwoon says when he manages to break away.

“I love you, too. Now go get ‘em.”

*

(Spoiler: There's celebratory sex, and then a lot of cuddling.)


End file.
